the curse of love
by unknownlegend24
Summary: a leesakura and some naruhina love fic. they go on a mission to hidden mist to save some chunnin. it's better than it sounds. not good at reviews. please write reviews... R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_THE CURSE OF LOVE_

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto! Also I don't own…

On a cool crisp morning in the hidden leaf village there was two teens named Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee. They were sitting on the rooftop of the local ninja school academy watching as Iruka sensei was teaching some young kids how to do some basic jutsu's.

"hey lee, remember the time when you fought naruto and you took him out in like three move's" sakura said resting her head upon lee's shoulder her voice full sounding like a dreamy state.

" yeah, it's amazing how we've grown so close to each other." Lee said nuzzling on sakura's head with his own.

Sakura was wearing a red and white shirt that came down to her belly button and some jeans with cut's in them. She didn't grow much except for maybe about 4-5 inches. Lee on the other hand was wearing some blue jeans and a t-shirt with one of those fly open shirts, they were blue with weird streaks on it. he was about 7 inches taller and a lot stronger.

" you know I hear that we are supposed to get a mission from the hokage tomorrow" lee said feeling the warmth of the calming sun on his body.

"yeah hopefully she'll put us on a team again" sakura said turning to look at her one and only love. She could feel his warmth radiating off of him and on to her.

Lee listened to what sakura said and then turned to face her and they both looked deeply into each others eyes, lee seeing green swirls that reminded him of why he loved her. Sakura could see his black eyes.

"I know she will, she's seen us in practice and she saw how well we did on our last mission." Lee said watching the little students train on the ground below and then asked sakura "do you want to go get some dinner, and then go back to my place?"

"yes" sakura said hugging him and then they started to walk down to the ichiraku ramen bar. Lee was holding on to sakura with his arm around her shoulders and they kept a steady pace.

When they arrived they sat at there table talking about there childhood from when they first met to where they were now. Lee just sat there listening to what sakura had to say and then when she was done naruto walked in holding hinata around the waist and asked for a table near lee and sakura.

Naruto looked like his normal self except for he was about as tall as lee. And now was a bit more collected than before. Hinata on the other hand had to be about 2 inches shorter than naruto and was wearing not baggy clothes but a lavender shirt that matched her eyes perfectly and some blue jeans. Also she wasn't as shy anymore. Everybody attained jounin status including sakura and lee.

"hey lee, hey sakura what's up?" naruto said pulling out a chair for hinata to sit in and then walked over to the other chair and sat down. The way that they were sitting was lee and sakura were on one side naruto and hinata were on the other side.

"nothing much, just talking" lee said as his and sakura's order had just arrived. They ordered naruto old favorite, miso and pork ramen.

"yeah remember the time when we had to fight those akatsuki members?" sakura said picking up her chopsticks and starting to eat.

"yeah those guys were as tough as they come" naruto said ordering two miso ramen, one for hinata and one for naruto.

"hey naruto did you know that the hokage is giving us a mission tomorrow?" lee asked questioningly but not at all rude.

"yeah Tsunade said that she was going to put us four on the mission" naruto said pointing around the table to everyone.

"you know it always amazes me how you know these things" hinata said leaning toward to naruto to kiss him on the cheek.

"yeah how do you know these things all the time?" sakura asked drinking down some water because her ramen was still to hot.

"oh, I still haven't given up on becoming hokage so I used my information gathering skills" naruto said with a smile on his face and everyone looked up to naruto to see his old smile come back to his face and everybody broke out in laughter. They all sat there and continued to talk about there childhood, then eventually they went to have a little celebration because for all that they knew it might be the last time they see konoha in awhile…

Please R&R I try to update as quick as possible. 2nd fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, I own rock lee.

"Lee, lee wake up" a beautiful voice said and lee began to open his eyes to see sakura bending over him shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Lee are you awake?" sakura said removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Yeah, dang we were up late last night, what time did we fall asleep?" lee said looking around the room to see naruto and hinata sleeping together on the floor still fully dressed.

"I don't know about 4:00 maybe" sakura said smiling to lee.

Lee was on his couch with sakura. The room was set up so that his couch was placed in the middle of the room next to his comfortable chair. There was a radio on top of the TV which was up against the wall maybe 7 feet in front of him.

"So are we going to go talk to the hokage?" sakura said stroking her hand through lee's beautiful hair.

"Yeah I guess" lee said finally sitting up and walking over to naruto and waking him up.

"Wha- oh hey lee" naruto said looking over to hinata and waking her up.

"Hey naruto" hinata said blinking her eyes.

"So everybody, let's get going" sakura said as she was walking over to put her arm on lee.

Everybody agreed and they were started getting ready, washing there face and brushing there teeth and that sort of stuff. There all such great friends that they keep stuff like clothes and toothbrushes at each others house. Finally when they were done getting ready they started going to the hokage's house.

"I don't give a damn, just send those reports to the hokage in hidden in the sand now!" an angered tsunade was yelling to a chunnin who was holding a ton of papers.

"y-yes m-m-mam" the chunnin said running out the door.

"hey tsunade" naruto said walking over to the hokage and then said "got any mission's for us?" naruto said already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" tsunade said looking in her desk for about a minute or so and then pulled out a manila colored folder and put it on her desk.

"Yes, here we are the special mission" tsunade said.

"What is it?" hinata said while picking it up from the desk and started looking through it.

"You're supposed to liberate some of our chunnin who thought that they were strong enough to take this mission but needles to say they failed. You have to get to hidden in the mist as soon as possible" tsunade said looking around at everyone.

"So when do we leave" naruto said walking up to hinata and putting his hand on top of her shoulder squeezing it slightly.

"tomorrow and please gather all of your supplies by 12:00 tomorrow. Also it will be a 2 day walk up to hidden in the mist." Tsunade said handing lee the papers for the mission.

A/n please review.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: whatever…

The next day the four jounin stood all staring at each other while the wind was slightly blowing. They all were thinking the same thing, when were they going to get back. They all turned there head to look at the children training with Iruka.

"this won't take long, a week at the most" naruto said looking at the other's getting there attention. "I mean we rescue two chunnin and maybe beat some mist nin's while we're at it" naruto said adjusting his backpack so that all the weight was balanced between his shoulder's.

"yeah, two day walk there save two chunnin and two day walk back. Not that hard" hinata said reassuring everyone and backing up what naruto said.

"okay so let's go" lee said as he walked by sakura brushing his shoulder against hers and whispered "I'll always protect you" then he continued walking.

Sakura's heartbeat quickened when lee brushed by her and whispering in her ear. She felt ecstatic.

At about nightfall they set up camp and sakura remembered that she forgot to bring the girl's tent, so they all decided that sakura would sleep with lee and hinata would sleep with naruto. Hinata was comfortable knowing that naruto was right next to her.

"hinata" naruto said stroking his fingers through hinata's beautiful hair. "I love you" naruto said as he wrapped his arm around her and hugging her.

" me two" hinata said looking into his sky-blue eyes and holding on to him felling his heat. They fell asleep like that, just holding each other.

Lee on the other hand was watching guard and training while the others were trying to get to sleep. But to lee, sakura was the world so he had to protect her no matter what. Then he heard a sound like a snapping twig. He thought that maybe it was a squirrel. Then he saw it, it was just a rabbit. Just a plain white haired rabbit. But something wasn't right, that's when lee remembered that naruto once told him that some mist ninja keep rabbit's indoor's and use them as a distraction. Then lee looked closer and remembered that it was May, spring time.

"everyone wake up quick the mist are attacking!" lee yelled as he jumped up from doing his push ups. Everyone came bursting out through the tent naruto only wearing pajama pants and the girls were wearing a t-shirt and some pajama pant's.

"what's going on lee?" naruto asked as he threw everybody there kunai and shuriken holster's.

"look over at the rabbit, it's wearing it's winter pelt but it's May. Lee said as he pointed to the rabbit. "remember naruto you said that when you were with kakashi some mist ninja pulled this trick on you." Lee said taking a fighting stance.

"oh yeah" naruto said looking at the rabbit and looking around for any signs of enemy movement.

"heh, look's like they figured out our little secret" a mist ninja said looking toward another ninja.

"yeah and I wanted to kill them quietly while they were sleeping" the mist ninja said cracking his knuckles.

"let's go and kill these losers already" the first ninja said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"okay hinata byakugan if you could" naruto said backing over to hinata and spreading out his arms and taking a defensive stance around hinata.

"okay" hinata said as she activated her byakugan. "there's two hiding in the trees and one of them just disappeared somewhere" hinata said reaching in her holster and pulled out some shurikens.

"To the left" hinata said throwing her shurikens to her left hitting someone and they screamed.

Then sakura heard someone say yell "water style, water dragon missile!" she used replacement jutsu on the last second.

"this look's fun" lee said disappearing in a flash and kicked the ninja in the head knocking hi out and then dragged him over to the camp and then naruto came over with the other one and they tied up the ninja to a tree…

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto… I think?

"who are you, and what do you want?" naruto said as he finished the final knot on the tree where he tied up the mist ninjas.

"we were ordered by the boss to kill anyone that is from konohona immediately" the mist ninja said with his last breath and then slumped unconscious.

"so they know that we're coming" sakura said looking at lee's body and making sure that he wasn't hurt.

"we should go back to bed" naruto said yawning.

"yeah, and lee please come with me" sakura said wrapping her arm around his and walking him over to the tent.

"but than who will watch guard?" lee said putting his arm on top of her shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"we'll do it" naruto said grabbing hinata's arm. "I couldn't get to sleep anyways"

"but just a second ago you were yawning" lee said looking at his friend.

"hurry up and go to bed" naruto said pushing lee and sakura into the tent and pulling out his sleeping bag. "hinata do you want to see something beautiful?" naruto asked in a dreamy tone while rubbing hinata's shoulders.

"yes" hinata said as she turned around to see her boyfriend.

"okay one second" naruto said as he made two doppelgangers and one turned into hinata. "follow me" naruto said as he grabbed her by the hand and started to run into the forest.

About 10 minutes later…

"where are we?" a confused hinata asked.

"I saw this place earlier when we were walking" naruto said moving his hands from hinata's eyes so that she could see.

"naruto it's… beautiful" hinata said with her eyes shining.

It was a shining lake that sparkled as beautifully as a diamond with lotus petals dancing on the lake top. There was something that just captured hinata's soul that she couldn't explain. In her mind there was only one word that could describe it.

"beautiful" hinata muttered with her eyes sparkling just as beautifully as the lake.

"I know, I found this and decided that you should see it also" naruto said pulling her into a hug from behind and resting his head on top of hinata's.

"oh thank you naruto, it's so beautiful" hinata said as she turned around and kissed naruto on the mouth for what seemed like an eternity. Finally when she broke the kiss she jumped up and naruto caught her bridal style and said "naruto you're the best I boyfriend I could ever wish for" and kissed him again.

When naruto got back hinata back to the camp he set her down and said "when we get back to konohona will you marry me?"

The question surprised hinata for a second but then she said "yes" and she moved over to naruto and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Naruto looked down to see hinata sleeping. He then wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss right on her forehead.

"I love you hinata" naruto said looking straight into her closed eyes.

"I love you to naruto" hinata murmured in her sleep, which surprised naruto a bit but then he fell asleep to.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto.

"naruto are you awake?" hinata asked quietly in naruto's ear.

"yes" naruto whispered back without opening his eyes.

"you want to get up anytime soon?" hinata asked teasingly kissing him on his chest.

"no, not really" he said opening his eyes and reaching out his hand and gently ran his thumb down her smooth face cradling it.

"we should get up soon" hinata said rolling on top of naruto moving his hair out of his face and looking into his blue eyes.

"fine" naruto said looking back into hinata's eyes.

10 minutes later …

" hey you guys up yet?" naruto asked as him and hinata stood outside the tent giving sakura and lee some privacy.

"one second!" an angry voice said.

Finally they came out fully dressed and ready to go. They walked the entire day and when they finally arrived in hidden in the mist they started asking around for anything suspicious.

They all said no that they haven't seen anything until finally they met a strange looking man in a bar.

"yeah I know what you're looking for" the stranger said.

"what are we looking for then?" naruto asked not believing what the strange man said.

"two hidden in the leaves chunnin ninja?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"yeah" naruto said as he walked over to hinata.

"and I know where there being hid" the strange man said looking up at who he was talking to.

"okay that's good but where are they?" sakura said looking at the strange man.

" well I could tell you but you have to beat me in a fight first" the man said as he started walking out the door.

"finally something fun to do" naruto said

R&R


End file.
